Pure White Feelings
by SecretAndUnknown
Summary: "I'd have never known you're a meditator!" she sang with laughter. "You're so violent and threatening!" "I'd have never known you're a woman," he shot back. "You're so childish and tiny." She stopped laughing abruptly. -Kanda doesn't know how to handle women. Good thing Allen's just a girl.- *M FOR A REASON* Fem!AllenxKanda *READ MY PROFILE FOR IMPORTANT NOTICE ON THIS STORY!*
1. A What!

**HA. Cause I'm not late or anything...anyway, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, so, so, so, so, so, sosososososo, SOSO, so, so, so, SO sorry for the long waiting period. I said a few days...aha, it's been a few years LOL. Things happened, drama came fourth, etc. Crap got real. Anyways, here it is! Well, the first few chapters I've finished anyways (1-6). I completely forgot about this, and when I remembered it, I thought, "I'M AN ABUSIVE AUTHOR" so I decided to finish it. I'm working on it now again, and I'm working on the rest of the finished chapters (7-22). Please forgive me :c I feel awful.**

**But...in an attempt to brighten things up, here's a corny hookup line:**

**"Do you live in a cornfield? Because I'm _stalking_ you."**

**AHAHAHAHAHA. Funny. Anyways HAHA. Sorry, again. So, seriously...aha that was good. Right, here's the chapter. Forgiveme. I know you want to.**

* * *

Chapter One

A What?!

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

"Wait, what?" Lavi said, unclear of what he heard.

"You and Kanda are going on a mission to capture a horse."

"Wait, what?"

Komui sighed wearily. "Lavi, this is the seventh time I've told you. You and Kanda are going on a mission to-"

"I heard you, I just didn't know if you said horse or if I imagined it." Nobody said anything, and then Kanda snapped.

"What the fuck? Why are you sending me to go after some dumb animal?"

"Kanda," Komui said. "This 'dumb animal' apparently has innocence according to some finders."

"And?"

Komui stared at him. "So go get it."

"What?"

"For god sakes! Go get the horse and come back," he said irritably. Lavi opened his mouth to say something but Komui stopped him. "GO AWAY! COME BACK WITH A HORSE!"

They said nothing and then left the room. Komui got a weird glance from Lavi. As usual, he got a glare from Kanda.

"So..." Lenalee said awkwardly as she and Miranda were standing in Komui's office with him staring at them.

"Sweet Lenalee~!" he cooed. "Lavi and Kanda are on a mission. I'm afraid they'll have problems with the.. innocence.. so I'm sending you two." He sighed deeply. "Be careful, both of you."

They nodded. Miranda spoke. "S-So, what's.. why a-aren't they a-able to get the i-innocence o-on their own?"

"I don't know. I just feel like they'll need a little help."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me, Komui."

". . ."

"Tell. Me."

"The innocence is in a horse and Lavi's never been good at handling animals.. I fear that Kanda will make sushi.."

"Sushi is fish, nii-san."

"SAME CONCEPT. Now go, I don't want to waste time risking the animals' safety while they're out there."

"Fine. We'll be back before you know it."

"You better."

"Soooooooooooooooooo, Yuu..." Lavi started.

"Don't call me that."

"But YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!"

"But we're friends, aren't we?"

"No. We're not."

"OUCH!" Lavi said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart in pretend hurt. "I'm offended."

"Good," Kanda said, not looking at the other boy.

"So, what's up with this weird innocence?" Lavi said, getting serious.

"How the fuck should I know? I could care less about a stupid animal," Kanda snapped. He could be doing so many more effective things right now...

"You should care, because first of all, it's innocence. Two, it could be innocence we've never discovered before. This might be a possibility to defeat the Earl."

Kanda snorted. "Like hell it will. Those finders haven't found anything even close to innocence lately. Why, all of a sudden, would they find this animal that supposedly has innocence?"

"Chance, perhaps?"

"I doubt it."

"You're so negative!"

"Tch."

"So, what did the finders say?" Lenalee asked Miranda as they were walking onto the train away from Kanda and Lavi.

"T-They said that a person w-was seen t-transforming i-into a horse.."

"And they suspected that to be innocence?"

"I-I guess.."

Lenalee sat down on the seat in the room they were to be staying in. She looked deep in thought before asking for a description of the person and horse.

"The...the horse was white, a-and the person's hair w-was white too. T-They saw some red m-mark on their face, b-but they didn't know what i-it was."

"Well...I don't think it will be too hard finding this person or horse. A white horse in a small town. Not many wild horses run free anymore. And if they're in human form, a person with white hair should be easy to spot. Not to mention, both forms have a red mark on their face."

"You're r-right."

"Do you want to know what I'm worried about?"

"Sure."

"I'm worried that Kanda is killing Lavi right now..."

_**On another part of the train...**_

"I APOLOGIZE SINCERELY! I DO, I REALLY DO! DON'T PUT THE WRAITH OF MUGEN ON ME! I BEG FOR THE MERCY THAT'S DEEP, DEEP, DEEP, _DEEP_ INSIDE YOUR SOUL THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE!"


	2. Just Doing My Job

Chapter Two

Just Doing My Job

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

"Sir, can I ask you to pick a card?" a young girl asked, holding out cards like the professionals do. Her figure was covered by a dark blue cloak, but her face was looking at him brightly with hope. Laughing, the man said yes before taking one.

"Okay. Look at it, but don't show it to me," she said. "Now put it back in the deck." He did so. She started shuffling the cards like a little kid would, only she looked fifteen but she was adorable. Every once in a while, she snuck a glance at him with a small smile before looking back at her shuffling cards. She had a strange tattoo above her left eye and it was blood red, and her eyes were a dull shade of grey. While he was focused on her looks, she suddenly stopped shuffling and she picked a random card from the deck. He watched as she held it up slowly between her middle finger and pointer finger.

"Is this your card?" she asked, her voice suddenly getting serious and her smile getting devious.

He smiled at her. "No, it isn't."

"Is this your card?" she asked again, her voice the same. Before he could answer, she moved her hand away from him and held it to the right side of her face before her fingers started twirling the card around with her fingers faster and faster until you couldn't even see what card it was. Then it just stopped, and he stared in amazement as his card that he picked replaced the card that was present before. He grinned and nodded. She smiled as well, before sticking her hand out with the card turned over so the front was facing the ground.

"Take it. Look at it and tell me what you see," she said in a mischevious voice. He grabbed the turned over card from her hand and brought it to his face before turning it around. His smile fell and his brows knitted together. Instead of his card that had been in her hand, it was replaced with the Joker card, and he started getting confused over it for some reason.

"I see-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked up and saw that she'd left. Suddenly he began to worry and he started feeling his jacket for his wallet. When he found _nothing_, he began to get angry. Throwing the card on the ground, he angrily said the last part. "_NOTHING_! I SEE _NOTHING_!"

He went to go pick up the card on the ground to give it to the police so they could find the thief but the card wasn't where he threw it. It was missing too. He stormed off to the police to report the brat who cheated him. When he told them about the girl who took his wallet, they asked him to describe her.

"She was-" he stopped. Suddenly he just couldn't remember what she looked like. He had focused on the Joker card and something had made him forget. "She was...a girl...and...and she..." He couldn't remember at all what she looked like. The police in the room tried to hide their grins and smirks. One policeman stood up and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"There's _nothing_ we can do."

"But-But...she-! She stole my wallet!"

"We can't do anything if you can't describe her."

"But-" Before he could continue what he was saying, he felt something in his hand. He brought his hand to his face and looked at what was written.

_Check your pocket_

He froze before slowly moving his hands to both his pockets.

"Sir..?"

Suddenly, his face flushed and he became red from embarrassment as he pulled his wallet out. All the policemen and women started laughing at his mistake.

"There was _nothing_ stolen, so there's _nothing_ we can do!" he said brightly before directing the man outside of the building. The man started walking away from the building, checking inside his wallet to see if anything was missing. Surprisingly, _nothing_ was missing. Everything was there. In fact, there were **new** things in his wallet that weren't there before. He picked up the card left in there and stared at it. The Joker card was signed saying "_Nothing_". He pulled out his money after dropping the useless card to the ground. Seeing as every dollar he had was there, he put it back and went to the bar to buy a drink so that he could calm down.

As he was drinking his glass of beer, he saw something from the corner of his eye. It looked like a dark blue cloak and he blinked a few times. He returned to his drink. Finishing it, he set it on the counter and started to leave when the bartender grabbed his sleeve.

"You need to pay for that."

The man gave an honest apologizing smile. "Here." He pulled out some money and set it on the table, not caring how much money he wasted on a drink. He started to leave again when the bartender called out to him. Sighing wearily, he returned.

"Yes?"

"Sir, the money you gave me is fake."

The man stiffened. "What?"

"It's fake. The money you gave me isn't real."

"It's not-that can't-" He stopped. "THAT BRAT TRADED OUT MY MONEY WITH FAKE MONEY!" he shouted furiously before running out of the bar with the bartender chasing him. He ran straight to the police again and threw the money on the desk.

"IT'S FAKE. SHE TRICKED ME, SHE STOLE MY WALLET, AND SHE TOOK MY MONEY!"

"Sir?"

"LOOK! SHE EVEN WROTE ON MY FUCKING HAND!" he shouted, shoving his palm in the officers' face.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's _nothing_ there."

"That can't be...It was there when I last came!"

"Are you alright?"

"WAIT! The card! The card is evidence! I don't have it, but I did. I did! I threw it on the ground. But the card said something!"

"What did it say?"

"It said _nothing!_"

"You just said that the card said something. Are you telling me that's not true?"

"No! No, it **did** say something! It said _nothing!_ That's what it said! _Nothing!_"

"I don't get what you're trying to say, sir."

Suddenly the bartender was behind the man and adding to the conversation.

"He's been drinking. He tried to leave without paying first, and then he tried to pay with fake money. And then he just ran and he still hasn't paid for the drink he ordered!" The officer listened and then glared at the man in front of him.

"So first you claim a girl stole your wallet but it was in your pocket the entire time. Then you go drink some beer and come back drunk and this man tells me that you haven't paid what you owe. You're lying to the police. That's a high crime. Do you realize that?"

"What? I didn't-"

Before he could continue his sentence, a girl in a blue cloak came in crying and went to the desk. She was a little too short to reach the counter, so she went around and started crying to the police officer that someone had stolen her golden coin that she got from her parents who were dead.

"He came up to me while I was walking and he grabbed me and pulled me into an alley! I asked him what he wanted and he started a conversation. I thought he wanted to just talk, but then he grabbed the gold coin out of my hand and put it in his wallet! He just totally walked off to the bar without even saying sorry or giving me something in return! He stole my golden coin! Do you know what I was going to do with that?"

"No. What were you going to do with that gold coin?"

"I was going to go get something to eat! That gold coin is my last life savings from my parents who are dead. I'm only fifteen! I can't get a job and get money to pay for things like that! And then he just steals what I have left and walks off."

"Can you describe him?"

"Sure." She sniffed. "He was tall, he had a light brown overcoat on and he had a fedora hat on his head. He had green eyes and he was wearing black shoes with black pants. I didn't pay attention to the shirt because his overcoat was in the way. When he took my golden coin, I noticed that he had a scar on his right hand. It wasn't on the palm, it was on the other side. It went from his thumb to his wrist I think."

The police officer glared at the man standing by the bartender. He was looking extremely pale.

"Is that him?"

Looking at the man, her face turned into a mixture of anger, sadness and shock.

"You-! You're the one who stole my golden coin!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who stole my wallet!"

"What?"

"You stole my wallet and took all my money and put the card in there! You had a deck of cards and you tried the trick!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, you thief! Do you see how skinny I am!? I can hardly afford to pay for food! Why the hell would I pay for something like a deck of cards?! I'd be better off buying a yoyo than buying some deck of cards! I've never even played with them!" She took off her dark blue cloak and dropped it to the floor.

"Here! Search me. Look for any sign of cards or money." The policeman did so, and he found _nothing_.

"Sir, there's _nothing_ there. No cards, no money. _Nothing._ Now, let me see your wallet."

"Fine, but you won't find that dumb gold coin in there," he said angrily, shoving his wallet into the policeman's hands. He searched through it and stopped. He reached in a grabbed something and pulled out a golden coin.

"Is this your gold coin, miss?"

"I don't know if that's mine. He could have stolen others. Does it have a black mark on the side?"

He looked and nodded. She spoke again. "Then it's mine." The girl then turned to the accused man after collecting her golden coin. "You stole it, you thief!" He opened his mouth to say something, but was too stunned to do anything.

The officer was then putting his hands in handcuffs and taking him away to the back of the building where the accused were being held. When the man looked back at the young girl, she mouthed a sentence and his mouth dropped open.

_There's __**nothing**__ I can't do._

Sitting in an alley, she counted all the money she'd collected in that town. She counted $512.23 and smiled. _Excellent._ She thought happily. She remembered what Mana told her about walking forward and never stopping, and she felt sadness inside her. The sadness was for Mana, and the sadness was for something else. She was sad for the _mourning_ she never got to do for him. She had to move on right after his death and she had no time to mourn for her father. Pushing all the sad thoughts away, she got up just as the rain started to fall during the night. She put the money in her pocket where her cards were and she walked out into the middle of the town and looked around. Sensing that nobody was around, she continued walking to a field where nobody lived and she closed her eyes. White and green flashed, and suddenly instead of a human standing there, a beautiful horse was standing there getting soaked in the rain. The horse looked around before trotting off to a different part of the field where some trees were.

Some people were watching from far away, and when the horse walked away, one word came from their mouths.

"Innocence."


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

Chapter Three

Surprise, Surprise!

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

"So why are you guys here again?" Lavi asked the two girls as they were all walking to the town where the finders were.

Lenalee answered for her and Miranda. "Komui sent us with you because he was worried that you wouldn't be able to handle an animal innocence. You've just never been good with animals in general, Lavi, so that was obvious. But he thought Kanda might make sushi."

"Sushi is fish."

"That's what I told him. He got mad at my correction and told us to leave and help you guys. So we did."

"Tch. Like hell I need help. I could do this mission on my own."

Lavi started laughing at his response, but stopped when Kanda started shooting daggers at him from his eyes.

"Kanda, you would lose your temper and completely destroy that horse."

"Tch."

They said nothing more as they continued to the finders' spot just up the hill. Gozu waved at them and went to greet them.

"Gozu, where did you say the innocence was?" Lenalee asked after she said hello to the finders.

"It was on the body of a young girl about fifteen or sixteen. She was short, and her hair was white. We watched her as she framed this one guy. She took all of his money and then later that night, she sat in the alley counting the money. Then she stopped for a few minutes, and she got up and went into the field about a quarter of a mile down the road up there. When she entered the field, she just turned into this horse after a small green and white light. At first we didn't believe that it just happened before our eyes, but the girl was nowhere to be found. Just the horse, and the horse was white and it had the same scar above her eye."

Lenalee tipped her head to the right just a bit. "Could you explain this scar?"

"Uh, yeah. I think. It was...red of course, and...it was on her left side I'm pretty sure. From what I could see, it went from her forehead to her cheek. But..."

"But?"

"The thing I can't confirm is the star above her eye."

"What star?"

"An akuma star was part of her scar on her forehead. Or, at least that's what it looked like. I'm not positive that it's an akuma star, but it looked like it."

"Hm. Thanks for sharing that with us, Gozu," Lavi said after thinking for a moment.

"Any time!" said man piped.

They had started their search around the town, asking people if they've seen her. Unfortunately, they've had little to no success. Nobody seemed to know her.

"Where is that damned brat?" Kanda said, irritated.

"Kanda! That's no way to speak about a young girl!"

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to call her?! We don't even know her name!"

"Well..." Lenalee started. She never finished because Lavi interrupted her.

"WHITE HAIRED WOMAN! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?"

Kanda stormed off after hearing Lavi, mumbling something about being seen with idiots. Lenalee glared at Lavi who was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being annoying. Very, very annoying.

* * *

Walking down the street with a scowl on his face, he could feel people staring at him. His irritation level could only go so far up the scale before it broke. Obviously, having cards shoved in your face isn't really the best technique to get rid of somebody's irritation.

"What the fuck?"

"Sir, can I ask you to pick a card?" the girl in front of him said. He looked at her and his eyes went wide a bit. She was wearing a dark blue cloak that covered her head, but he could still see her white hair and he could see the scar on her left cheek. Her eyes were big and grey, looking at him and waiting for him to answer. Instead of screaming at the girl or tackling her, he simply grabbed a card.

She smiled brightly. "Great. Look at it, and don't show me." She watched as he examined the card. "Now put it back in the deck." He placed it back in the deck, and watched her next movements. She started shuffling like a little kid would. He watched her and noticed her glancing at him with a small smile every once in a while during her shuffle. She pulled a card from the deck and held it up between her pointer finger and her middle finger.

"Is this your card?" she said, her voice getting serious. He sensed something changing in her smile so he decided to answer in a way that he knew she wouldn't expect.

"I have a sword." He watched as her face fell for a moment, before her smile returned.

"Show me."

"No."

"Excellent. Because I have cards." Without getting a moment to think about her repsonse, she threw a card into his face and it actually _hurt_. When he looked up, she was gone. Unfortunately, so was Mugen. Rage coursed through him and before he exploded, he took a few deep breaths and headed back to where Lenalee and the others were.

* * *

"Ma'am, can I ask you to pick a card?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

"Sir, can I ask you to pick a card?"

"Yup."

* * *

"Miss, can I ask you to pick a card?"

"Certainly!"

* * *

When Kanda returned to the group, he found them with fallen faces. When they looked up, they saw Kanda and Lenalee went up to him.

"Kanda! We met the white haired girl! Of course, it wasn't in the best way..." she said, looking at the ground as she said the last part.

Kanda scowled and looked away from her. "Tch. Yeah, I met her too. Damned brat took Mugen."

Everyone looked up at him.

"Seriously?" Lavi asked, astonished. Kanda said nothing, so Lavi took that as a yes. "She took my innocence too!"

"Really? She took mine too! Which I don't know how she did it because it was around my ankles...But she still took it!"

"S-She took m-mine too!"

Nobody said anything for a few seconds. Kanda stared at them and they stared at him. Awkward silence flowed around them, and their faces became blank after a realization hit Lavi.

"Guys..." Lavi said slowly. "She has our innocence..."

Kanda snorted. "No duh, idiot."

"...What if she's working for the Earl?" Everyone froze. Sure, the finders said that they thought it was innocence but there was nothing about her that seemed innocence like. Just... trickery. It was probably an illusion, since she seems to like to trick people.

"Well, shit," Kanda cursed. "How are we supposed to get our innocence back if yours got stolen too? Idiots!"

"I-I-I'M S-SO SORRY!" Miranda sobbed. "I'LL N-NEVER DO IT A-A-AGAIN! I-I'M SORRY!"

Lenalee went to the older woman and started reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, that it was just a simple mistake that they _all_ made. She made sure to pronounce "all" very clearly and while doing so, she glared at Kanda who looked away from her murderous glare.

Lavi was twiddling his thumbs around as silence took over the air again. Finally, he broke the silence. "So...what do we do now?"

Lenalee sighed. "I guess we call Komui and tell him what happened."

"_Tell me what?"_

"Komui?!"

_"WHAT?! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!"_

"Who called you?!"

_"Kanda."_

"Tch. I did it because he needs to know. He's our supervisor, whether we like it or not." He added the last part quietly but Komui still heard it.

_"KANDA! I HEARD THAT LAST PART!_

"I'm sure you did."

"Komui, has he told you what happened?"

_"Nope."_

"Okay, well...we found the girl."

_"GREAT!"_

"But..."

_"...but?"_

"Erm...she...she stole our innocence and ran away..."

_"..."_

They all waited for a reply. After a few minutes of nothing, Lenalee spoke.

"...Brother?"

_"I truly have nothing to say. I could laugh right now if I wasn't supposed to be serious. Well, the best I can tell you is to get it back before she breaks one of your pieces."_ Everyone froze. _"Well, I have to get back to work. Contact me if anything else happens."_ The line went dead. Again, nobody said anything. This seemed to become a routine after every piece of news.

"He's right. We need to find her and get that innocence back."

"Right. And you know where she is?"

"Ehm...not...not exactly..."

"Well then it seems like we're stuck."

Lavi groaned and Lenalee just looked at him. Miranda stayed where she was and Kanda snorted at their despair. The younger woman sent him another deadly glare and he stopped. Walking to the front of the town, they spotted a crowd. Pushing their way to the front, their mouths almost dropped to the floor as they saw the girl from earlier using their innocence as entertainment. She was balancing the sword on her pointer finger, and Lenalees' anklets were around her wrists. Mirandas' time disk was attatched to her belt. Lavis' hammer was on the other side of her belt. Lenalee examined her all over and noticed how she had absolutely no innocence on her aside from theirs. She couldn't have been a parasite type because there was nothing about her body that was strange. She also couldn't be a wielder because the only innocence she had was theirs and she couldn't activate them because they weren't hers. She was also not a crystal type because she had nothing but a deck of cards. If she had innocence, she would have activated them.

Suddenly Kanda was in front of her, grabbing his sword and getting boo's from the crowd. The girl who took their innocence froze and stared at the man in front of her.

"...Can I ask you to pick a card...any card..." She laughed nervously as she pulled out her deck and offered him a card. The crowd walked away in disappointment at the lack of entertainment.

"No," he said rudely. Ignoring what the other exorcists were saying, he grabbed her wrist. "But you can ask me where you're going," Kanda said as he started roughly dragging her in the direction of the train.

The young girl smiled nervously. "Surprise, suprise..."


	4. Oh Hi There

Chapter Four

Oh Hi There

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

"So...why are you kidnapping me?"

"Brat. We're not kidnapping you," the frustrated samurai said as he was walking in front of the other exorcists with the thieving girl tossed over his shoulder. He had his hand placed on her back so she wouldn't fall, even though he'd like nothing more for her to fall into an abyss and never return.

"Then what are you doing? I'm thrown over your shoulder like a sack of flour. I find this demeaning and an attemp to deprive my from my rights as a human to walk on my own two feet."

"I doubt you're fully human," Kanda muttered under his breath, but she still heard him. Her anger rising, she grabbed Kanda's sword from its place on his belt and pulled it out.

"Oi, moyashi!"

She kneed Kanda in the chest who, in turn, grunted and dropped her as he wasn't expecting that action. When he got back into standing position, he noticed how Mugen's tip was right in front of his face.

"...Oi...Drop the sword..."

"Why?" Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

"Idiot. You're a dumb kid, you're going to fucking hurt yourself with that."

"Are you scared that I'll hurt _you?_"

"I'm never scared of anything."

Suddenly, she started laughing. "Right, right."

"Look, whoever you are, whatever your name is, drop his sword before you really do hurt yourself. We already know that you have innocence and that you can turn into a horse." Her eyes widened slightly, but Lavi kept talking. "We don't want to fight you-"

"Then don't."

"-but we will if you can't drop his sword and come with us."

She groaned. "Ugh. You guys are so _complicated!_ I'll give you two choices. I keep his sword as mine forever, and I'll come with you willingly. Or, I can return his sword and I can go home. You choose." She said with a smile.

"NEITHER," Kanda said loudly. "Give. Me. My. Sword. _**Now.**_"

"I'll use this, you know," she said eerily.

"Then I'll use this," Lavi said, activating his innocence.

"Use it. I dare you," he taunted happily, waiting to see the results of her sassy answer.

The redhead hesitately greatly, debating whether or not to actually use it on her. He didn't know if she could fight, and if he hurt her when she didn't know defense then Komui would definitely murder him. He looked at Lenalee who was supposed to be at his side. Unfortunately, the Chinese exorcist was in front of the girl with Kanda's sword.

"Can you please give him his sword? We really don't have time for this. It's his, not yours."

"But it's in my grasp, is it not?"

"That doesn't make it yours."

"No, but it makes it my current possession that's in my hand."

"Still," Lenalee said, cornered from her own arguement.

"I really don't want to fight you guys, but I gave you choices. Honestly, I did. I've waited and I haven't received an answer," she said with an honest face. "Can you guys just choose one of the options?"

"I SAID, NEITHER. NOW GIVE ME MY SWORD!" Kanda shouted irritably, jumping at her and trying to grab his sword from her hand. She yelped when he attacked her unkowingly but then recovered herself from her squeak. Getting up and getting in defense stance, she looked at Kanda who was ready to kill something. Her eyes dared him to make a move. So, he did. Grabbing a large stick on the sidelines, he used it as a sword.

They started going at each other, yet they never landed a single hit on the other that they were fighting. Kanda was mostly attacking, and the young girl was mostly defending. It switched after some time so that Kanda was defending and Allen was attacking. Kanda would have kicked her ass by now if he had a real sword but all he had was a stick that was sure to break any time soon. And sure enough, it did. Allen launched his sword toward him, but Kanda blocked the blow with the stick in his hand and the sword stabbed it. Much to his bad luck and dismay, the blow sent the top half of the stick flying across their heads. And to make matters worse, the stick was too short to use to fight.

The others watched from the sidelines. Miranda had nervously asked a few times if somebody should go in the fight and stop it before it went too far, but they just let the fight go on. Kanda seemed to have met his match.

"Where the hell did you learn to use a sword? You don't even have a sword on you!"

She paused, thinking for a moment before answering. "I really don't know. It's something natural, I suppose."

"But why are you using one hand?" Lavi asked the young girl, aware that she had only been using her right hand with the sword. She'd hardly lifted her left at all, except a few times for balance.

"Hmm...never thought about that. I don't really know that answer either. I just find it something natural to just use my right. Something inside says that my left will be useless, that I should use my right, so I did. And I do."

"That's...strange."

"I guess," the girl answered, unconcerned about the swordsman staring her down.

"Say...you can turn into a horse, right? So, that's innocence. But what's your ability?"

"Ability?" She laughed. "I don't have any abilities. I can just turn into a horse and that's it. Of course, I do have..._skills_...per say."

"..."

"Cards, tricks, anything entertaining just about."

"Never would have guessed that," Kanda said, sarcasm dropping off his voice like bombs from a plane; every word had a sarcastic tone.

"Well Mr. I'm-a-cool-guy, what skills do _you_ have besides innocence needs? That includes swords, exercising, meditating, training, all those things that innocence requires."

"..."

"That's what I thought, you troll."

"...Troll..." Kanda repeated, a little dumbstruck at the new word that was flung at his face.

"Yes, troll. You _don't smile_, you're _grumpy_, all you do is _scowl _and_ glare_, you send off an _evil aura_, all those things! Isn't that the semi-definition of a troll?"

"...Troll..." he repeated again, still not getting over the new nickname he'd recieved. Never in his life had he been called a troll. Never.

"...Yes...A troll...That's what I said..."

Kanda didn't say anything in reply. Miranda nervously and cautiously went up to him.

"M-Mr. Kanda...?"

"...She called me a _troll_. A fucking troll! I am _**NOTHING**_ like a troll!"

"Says you! I doubt you've even asked anyone what they think of you. I'm sure that 90% would say troll. Or ogre. Well, not ogre because ogres are ugly, and you're not exactly ugly-"

"Not _exactly ugly_...? And what _exactly_ is that implying?!"

She gave him a look. "Calm down, Jackie Chan. Gosh, you're a little rude."

"_I'm_ rude? I was just called a troll and ogre by some brat!"

"I have a name."

"Like I care. Just give me Mugen back."

"...Mugen?"

Lenalee stepped up to the smaller girl. "Mugen is his sword, and it's his innocence." Everyone watched for her reaction but her expression went blank. She just stood there, staring at Kanda. Her eyes were wider than normal, and she was looking straight into his eyes that were looking back. She said one thing.

"Mugen."

Everything was silent. Nobody moved or said anything. And suddenly, the girl started laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach after just a few seconds of laughing, which meant that she dropped his sword (he gladly picked it up during her laugh attack). Kanda suddenly realized what the girl was laughing at, and he wasn't exactly happy. Not that he ever was but if he was far from it before, then he must have been in another universe from it by now.

It was about five minutes later when she calmed down and was giggling every so often, but not laughing. Still, nobody said anything until Lavi spoke.

"Can we go back to HQ? I'm starving."

"So, what is this HQ? Is this where you take people with innocence and turn them into servants who die to collect innocence pieces for those who are just as bad as the Noah?"

Everyone in the group froze, even Kanda for once.

"Wait, how do you know about the Noah?"

She laughed a little before looking at the road as they continued walking. "I'm not stupid, you know. I pick things up here and there about exorcists and the Black Order. This supposedly 'holy war' seems to be quite a mess with all these exorcists forced to fight for something that pushed them _into_ it in the first place. I think it's a little messed up, but that's just me. Me and my opinions."

"They're your opinions alright," Lenalee said, clenching her teeth.

"Yes, they are. But I have a question. Since I have no abilities whatsoever, and I'm completely useless here, can I just leave? I'll even apologize to the troll and be on my way. I won't speak of you guys or anything."

Kanda also clenched his teeth. "We can't let a little _thief_ back into that town, now can we? Especially since you could be working for the Earl with an akuma star on your forehead like that."

Her smile instantly turned to a frown. "That's personal, you have no right to be speaking of it."

"And this innocene that you spoke so badly of is personal to each of _us_, and you have no right to be speaking of _that_."

"But I have innocence, so I have every right to be speaking of it. Sure, I'm useless and have nothing to give but I still have innocence, despite the lack of abilities," the young girl pointed out easily. Lenalee sighed in defeat.

"Let's just go to HQ. Komui will figure out what to do with you," Lavi commented, trying to hurry the group so Lenalee would stop getting agitated.

Once the small group of exorcists and one to-be exorcist arrived at the gate, the gatekeeper did the usual check just in case. He stopped at the younger girl who had the akuma star. The gatekeeper spotted it and instantly went into motion, screaming and giving off warning alarms that an akuma was apparent.

"AKUMAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHE'S WORKING FOR THE EARL! HER STAR! IT'S THE STAR OF AN AKUMA!"

"How insulting," the girl said, her mouth open in shock. "I am most certainly _not_ an akuma. If I was, I would have killed these people by now!"

"AKUMAAAAAAAA!"

"God, would you shut up!? I'm not an akuma! I have innocence! Akuma clearly can't have innocence you idiot!"

The gatekeeper shut up and looked at the young girl. "SHOW ME YOUR INNOCENCE. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU."

"I WILL!" she shouted before a green and white light shined for a split second and instead of the girl, a horse was standing there. It had the same star and everything. The gatekeeper looked her over, scanning her and making sure that she really wasn't an akuma. When he finally decided that she wasn't an akuma, he opened the door and the girl turned back into her human form.

Before they went inside, Lenalee stopped the girl.

"Wait, we never caught your name."

"Oh?"

"What is it?"

"...Allen. Allen Walker."


	5. First Meeting With SISTER COMPLEX

Chapter Five

First Meeting With SISTER COMPLEX!

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

"So, your innocence is that you turn into a horse?"

"Yes...I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I have no abilities."

Komui frowned. "But it's still innocence?"

"Yes."

He didn't say anything after her response, but he started looking through some files.

"This is...strange. Every innocence comes with at least _one_ ability," he muttered to himself. Komui looked up at Allen who was standing in an unwomanly posture, looking around his office.

"So..you've tried and you have _nothing_ whatsoever?" After he said that, he swore he heard her laugh a little.

"_Nothing,_" she repeated. Allen said the word normally, but Komui felt that there was something when she said the word. Ignoring that, he continued to further question her.

"How old are you, Allen?"

"I'm fifteen."

He almost spit out his the saliva in his mouth.

"_Fifteen?!_"

She just stared at him. "Is there something wrong with my age?"

"You're so small and short that you look twelve! I can't believe you're-" He immedietly stopped talking once he saw the murderous look on her face. "...Ahem...right...yes, you're fifteen. When is your birthday?"

"No idea."

"Okay, that's-wait what?"

"I don't know."

He glanced at her eyes, trying to see if she was being honest. He couldn't find anything that would make her seem like she was lying.

"...Well, do you have an estimate?"

"About December 25th, is what my guardian said," she answered without hesitating.

Komui looked down at his papers. "Who was your guardian?"

"Mana Walker, and then Marian Cross took care of me when Mana died."

At the name of Marian Cross, the supervisors head shot up and he looked at her.

"Marian Cross? You mean General Cross?"

"I believe so. I didn't know he was a general. All he said was that he was important to some organization."

"Hm." was all Komui said about that, pushing up his glasses. "What was your occupation before coming to the Order?"

"Occupation?" she repeated, not entirely sure what he meant.

"In other words, what did you do as work or entertainment before we brought you here?"

"Oh. Hmm...I guess you could say I did some tricks on the street with my deck of cards."

Komui's eyes narrowed just a bit. "Deck of cards?"

"Yes," she replied, "deck of cards. Is there something that you find unreasonable about that?"

"_Nothing, nothing,_" he said.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooo...what's the point of me being here if I can't fight or anything?"

"Can't fight?" he asked, his voice unbelieving. "I heard you're skilled with swords. Can I ask how you learned to do that? I don't suppose Mana taught you?"

"No, Mana didn't teach me. Cross dealt with guns and graves and crap, so he didn't teach me. I think it's just a natural ability because I remember nothing of being taught to fight with swords. I know how to throw punches and kicks and stuff as self defense, if that counts as anything."

"It may, it may not," Komui said after a moment before continuing. "What I'd like to know is what innocence type you are."

"Type? I didn't know they had _types_," Allen said, pronouncing the last word. "I guess you judge us and put us in a 'type' category, hm?"

"Something like that. But really, it's about how your innocence works, which is based on your abilities to bring it out. Lavi and Miranda have equip type innocence while Kanda and Lenalee have crystal type innocence. I can't seem to find what type you are, because we've never had this happen exactly. You're not equip, I know that. Perhaps you're crystal type, but you'd have had to be an equip in the beginning to be a crystal. I can't say whether or not you're parasitic type either."

"Well...I can't say either, because honestly I don't care what type I am. No offense, of course, but I really don't think labeling people as certain types and putting them into a category is very time-worthy and necessary. They're all exorcists, despite what innocence they have, aren't they?"

Komui sighed at her side of the starting arguement. "Allen, we need to know because if your innocence gets injured, how are we supposed to fix it if we don't know what type you are? Certain types require certain measurements of fixing. Equip types require a lot of work to put them back together. If it's Crystal type, it's like Equip but it requires more delicacy because it's in a blood bond with the innocence user. If it's a parasitic type, then obviously we need to be careful. That's why we do it. It's important that we know so we can fix it if it gets hurt. Allen, the Noah can damage innocence greatly. Fairly easily, too. They can destroy it as well."

"I figured as much, hearing that you guys are always trying to avoid contact with Noahs."

"Wait, you _heard_ it? From where?"

"Oh, just around. You know, the average gossip and talk about random things. I put the pieces together carefully and slowly."

"I didn't think people were talking so carelessly," he mumbled to himself.

"What? Can you repeat that? I didn't hear it," Allen said.

"It was _nothing_." Putting away his files that were on his desk, he started another conversation. "So, Allen, I'm curious about your knowledge of us and the Noah. If you would, can you share what you know?"

"Sure, I guess. I know that there are 13 original Noahs and one extra, the 14th. The Millenium Earl is the main Noah in charge of the rest of them. They can destroy innocence once they have their hands on it. They have their individual powers as Noah, and then a genetic power. As said before, they can destroy innocence, all of them and that's one genetic power. I don't know the rest, and I don't know any of their names unfortunately. I know that we're in a war with them, and each side has their own reason for fighting the other. The Noah want to destroy this era of the human race and start another. It's under good intentions, but it's dependent on the wrong actions to this. You guys want to stop them and get the innocence before they do. Also a good intention, but it's dependent on the wrong actions as well.

"The Heart is the main power of all innocence. If the Noah get that piece of innocence, then they can destroy it. I heard that if it's destroyed, all innocence present in this world will vanish and no longer exist. It's crucial to both sides to get the heart. They want to destroy it and win this war, and you want to preserve it and take advantage of this war. Again, both are under good intentions but under the wrong actions for the purpose." She said, hardly pausing to breathe.

"Hm. Interesting. I suppose you know about the ark?"

"The ark?"

"You haven't?" he asked, sitting straight automatically and pulling his glasses down to look at her seriously.

"No, I haven't. Do share."

Sighing, Komui nodded. "The ark is currently under control of the Noah. It lets the holder open gates to wherever they wish. This is an advantage to the Noah because under their control, the ark is open and ready to be used for the wrong purposes. They can't control it completely yet, of course, but they can enter it and go where they wish."

"What do you mean? Why can't they control it? It's theirs, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's theirs. To their bad luck, the 14th has his own part of the ark that only he can control. Although the Noah can use the majority of the ark to their own uses and purposes, they cannot use the 14ths' piano room. There's a certain song connected to the 14th and the arks' piano room, but nobody knows the score. Not even the rest of the Noah."

"So this song can control the 14ths' part of the ark?"

"It seems that way, yes."

"I didn't know that. Since I think that's interesting, I'll be sure to bug you about it until you pull all of your purple hair-ness out."

"I'll provide what information I hold about it. Right now, I need to clean my office because it's...ahem...not at its best...and central is coming soon."

"It can't take that long to clean a simple office, and who is central?"

"...You have no idea...Now shoo. I'll talk later."

She nodded before getting up and going to the door. Before she left, she said one thing that made Komui's eyebrows raise dramatically in question.

"The 14th is closer than any of you may think."


	6. Variety

Chapter Six

Variety

Story Title: Pure White Feelings

When Lavi and Kanda returned from their mission, they weren't the happiest exorcists that the Order could have, unfortunately. The innocence they were supposed to collect had been destroyed by a Noah before they could get to it. Much to their dismay at their wasted effort, there was nothing they could do about it except go back to the Order after the failed mission.

The next few days were the usual days the Order has. Lavi was back to annoying Kanda. Lenalee served her coffee to the scientists and others, Komui was creating robots that were destroying the Order, Miranda was as sorry as ever, everything was back to normal...except they had a white-haired exorcist that was thoroughly curious about everything.

That didn't exactly surprise everyone, it wasn't like other exorcists haven't been curious before. She, however, was _extra_ curious, making sure to get every detail about every story she heard. She'd also wandered around the large building, getting into everyone's private hideout spots. Truthfully, she had no intentions of being nosy but she wanted to know everything about the place she'd be staying at. Besides, it's not like she'd be sent on a mission during her first week there..hopefully.

Lenalee ran into Kanda when he was on his way to the cafeteria. "Oh! Hi Kanda."

He just looked at her before going to the cafeteria where Jerry awaited someone's arrival to eat. The only thing he ate was soba, much to many of the people at the Order's distaste.

"Lenalee," the young unnoticed white haired girl asked. Lenalee jumped a little, before turning around to face her.

"Hm?"

"Is Kanda always that rude? He didn't even say hello back to you."

Lenalee gave her a confused look, and then smiled. "No, he isn't rude like that, it's just his way of communicating. It might not be the best way to answer people, but we all have our own ways, right?" She said. Then, before Allen could ask her another question, a certain redhead joined the conversation. And then he dragged them to the cafeteria.

"She's going to starve. It's not good for her to eat so little at her age and weight," Lavi whispered to Lenalee, watching Allen eat nothing but applesauce.

The Chinese exorcist nodded. He was right. "What do we do? You can't just force somebody to eat."

"I don't know."

They both watched her for a while. Finally, she put down her spoon and bowl and just sat there, staring at Kanda who was eating soba as usual. She moved her head a little to the side.

"Is that all you ever eat?" she asked suddenly.

He said nothing as he contently ignored her.

She tried again. "Don't you have any variety with what you eat?"

When she got no reply, she narrowed her eyes at Kanda slightly. "Are you going to answer me? I just asked you a question."

"..."

"You aren't going to say anything? Not even for me to shut up? Are you seriously not going to answer anything?! _Nothing?!_"

"..."

She let out a frustrated sigh before talking. "You know, they say that if you have long hair, you're more likely to die. So you'll die before I will. Technically, I'll die after you anyways even if your hair was short because I'm younger than you and girls live longer."

"..."

"You know, I think I could be better than you at fighting with swords. Why? Because I'm smaller and have more agility. What do you have to say about that?"

"..."

"_Nothing?_ Again? Are you serious?"

"..."

Groaning, she thought of another topic. As she made many fatal attempts to get Kanda to answer, she sighed deeply and frustratingly at each failure. Soon, she just gave up. Allen couldn't get him to answer so she reached over the table and gave him the hardest flick to the forehead that she could manage. Everyone at the table froze, shocked at her daring movement. Kanda finally looked up at her with the most fowl and murderous glare anyone in the world could muster.

"Oh, so _now_ you look up at me. I guess all it took was a flick. Well, I don't even want to ask you anything anymore so that was a waste. Ciao," Allen said bravely before getting up and walking away. Before she left the room, she glanced at Kanda who went back to eating his soba once she left. Turning her head straight, she walked out.

* * *

Days later, Komui was in the middle of giving Lavi his assignment when Komui's door was busted open and a short girl walked in.

"Komui, I need something to do. I'm SO bored!"

He sighed. "Well, I don't have anything for you until we can figure out what you can do."

"Komui, I've already told you what I can do! I know self defense and everything!"

Komui frowned. "And what if you run into an akuma? They aren't the same things as people. They'll destroy you if they sense an exorcist without innocence."

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"Yes, I'm aware that akuma could easily kill me with their bullets and other attacks that are fatal. I know, I know. And no, they won't destroy me. I know how to deal with them. I know how to stay alive! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

His voice suddenly got serious. "We can't risk it, Allen. We don't know what you can do yet. Hand to hand combat isn't enough. If you run into an akuma, you can easily get the innocence and run from it. However, that still leaves that akuma in that town where it's prone to damage building, kill innocent people, and all sorts of other things. We can't risk your safety along with the fact that everyone else will be in danger."

Allen sighed dramatically, giving up in her fight again. For the second time. Much to her dismay.

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

She opened the door and left, annoyed. By accident, she slammed it. The force was hard enough to break a bone had it been in the way of the door.

"I'm sorry Komui, but I have to agree with Allen on this. She can't be kept here with nothing to do," Lavi said to Komui.

After a few minutes of silence, he procceeded on, completely ignoring what the exorcist had said to him. "Lavi, as I was saying, you will be going to a village called Fuana Village to look for the source of tons of akuma showing up there."

Lavi couldn't help but wonder. "Komui?"

"Yes Lavi?"

"Why can't Allen go on a mission with another exorcist? It's easier than her going alone, and she wouldn't have to be couped up in here all the time."

"Well, I want to examine her innocence a bit more before I trust her on the field. She has absolutely no abilities in her innocence, it seems. Due to this occurance, she's under watch in case she shows something with potential ability. We can't risk her dying out on the field. What if she were to be the heart? What if she's the key to winning this war, and we lose her to an akuma because we sent her off with no abilities? Even with another exorcist, it seems risky."

Lavi thought about it for a minute. "What occurance? Is it the fact that she has no abilities yet she has innocence?"

Komui shook his head. "As much as my statements pointed to that conclusion, that isn't it. This occurance is that her innocence has no specific type."

The redhead was quiet for a minute. "I see."

"Do you really? As in, do you really see what the occurance issue this can cause in future presence?"

"Probably not, but I will," he said as he left the room after collecting his paperwork for his mission.

Komui was left alone in his office to study papers and file through things. What Allen said just earlier in the week was still running through his mind, and somehow he couldn't get it out, as if it was demanding an investigation of its situation. To his disappointment, he realized he couldn't research it without confirmation. Groaning in despair, he let his head drop onto the desk with a thud.


End file.
